inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu
Who? I wanna ask you something.Cus of your name is Kirino your fav?Oh and I think that you are a girl but I am not sure...so are you girl or boy? AjlaEleven Kirino♥ The Mist 10:04, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry for chasing you out of this chat on that day because it was really shameless for me to do so. However, I do think that there'd still be a chance for you to return if you start to change. You might want to improve on your English a little before returning here again as it prevents you from getting along well with others, which I can't understand you most of the time too. Try speaking and writing more English, it'd really help. I was like you once, who couldn't even phrase a sentence properly. Listen to more English videos or songs. Slowly, I'm sure you'll really improve. Also, you might want to minimise the intensity of your feelings and be more calm towards the people around you as you tend to show off intense emotions such as love, but when you dislike someone's behaviour, you'd tend to start insulting others. I have noticed this over a period of time and when your friendly feelings got too heavy, you started to pay too much attention to me and stuck with me, which is so much to the point I really dislike as obsession towards a person can make the person uncomfortable sometimes. Even though this may hurt but please read until the end. So you might want to improve on this area and be more calm about your feelings and listen to others and follow what their wishes are more instead of just apologising when they haven't ended wht they wanted to say yet. Hence, I would suggest that you return after your mind have matured a little as your English will improve in time as well, around 2-3 years if that is not to much to ask for as continuing this makes no point. I hope to see you in a much better position in this wiki when you return and I also look forward to seeing you again. Even though it's hard, but I'm sure you can do it! :) Setsuna Blizzard In a gentle way, you can shake the world 15:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Message Hey, I have read it through and I have been thinking about it. Gouenji was trying to apologize to you and said that he won't be doing it anymore and that he will stop but you went on with arguing and started the PM with insulting him with F***. That's not really a good thing. Also, you messaged both Nishizono and Gouenji with the word F*** You can't use that word here on the wiki. It is forbidden. Next time you can come to the chat, please stop agruing and settle it down with them and it will be all over. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 18:08, August 11, 2013 (UTC)